Smooth Criminal
by Lady West Indies
Summary: Quand une chasseuse de prime est employée pour retrouver le dangereux Sirius Black on s'attend à ce qu'elle soit sans pitié. Mais quand celui-ci lui révèle qu'un contrat a été été placé sur elle et qu'il est le seul à pouvoir l'aider, tout se complique.


**Titre : Smooth Criminal**

**Genre : Action/Romance/Aventure**

**Rating : T-M**

**Résumer : Quand une chasseuse de prime réputée est employée pour retrouver le dangereux Sirius Black, mort ou vif, on s'attend à ce qu'elle soit sans pitié. Oui mais quand celui-ci vient directement lui demander son aide et lui révèle qu'en plus un contrat a été placé sur elle, tout se complique... Entre tueries à gage, folles courses-poursuites et filatures il y a toujours de la place pour la séduction !**

**Disclaimer : Tout appartient à J.K Rowling**

* * *

Chapitre 1 : Back to Black

* * *

-Miss Wright, si j'ai fait appel à vous c'est parce que j'ai entendu des échos de vos exploits, commença le Ministre, la mine ravie. Vous avez la réputation d'être rigoureuse, discrète et perfectionniste.

-Et vous avez eu raison. Je fais partie des meilleurs. Mais je travaille seule et j'exige une prime de risque de 5000 galions en plus du montant prédéfini. Il s'agit tout de même de Sirius Black, toute cette histoire est médiatisée et tout le monde pourrait venir à apprendre ce que je fais, ce qui me rendrait la tâche beaucoup plus ardue, insista la jeune femme.

-Disons 3500, argua l'homme sans se départir de son sourire.

-Vous n'êtes pas en position de négocier, cette affaire fait un tapage, le scandale que vous avez étouffé menace de ressurgir.

Elle le fixa, mains et jambes croisées dans son fauteuil. Personne n'aurait pu croire qu'elle était chasseuse de prime dans sa robe-tailleur cintrée dont les épaules étaient dissimulées sous un dénivelé de boucles sombres, ses escarpins à talon aiguille et ses lourdes créoles encadrant un visage à l'expression ferme.

-Vous n'êtes pas la seule en charge de ce cas, je vous le rappelle, j'ai d'autres options, observa Fudge dans un sourire, de façade cette fois.

-Oui, je suis au courant, vous avez engagé Orson et Miller, le duo d'enfer. Nous avons fait nos classes ensemble et ma méthode de travail est radicalement différente. Vous avez tout autant besoin de moi que d'eux.

Fudge la jaugea du regard, surpris qu'elle en sache autant. Il ne mettait pas trop d'espérance en la gent féminine pour ce genre de travail mais on la lui avait chaudement recommandée.

-Soit. Ne me décevez pas, céda-t-il.

Elle eut un petit rire comme s'il venait de faire une plaisanterie, lui serra la main et tourna les talons, sa cape sur les épaules.

**:::**

Elle jeta son trousseau de clefs sur la console en ébène, lâcha sa cape sur le canapé et embrassa son loft du regard. Quiconque serait rentré sans connaître son activité professionnelle aurait immédiatement estampillé « psychopathe sévère » sur son front. On eût dit un sanctuaire dédié à Sirius Black : portraits accrochés au mur, cartes régionales jonchant le sol, arbre généalogique étalé sur la table, rapport d'enquête avortée - ou en cours – placardés sur le mur. Et enfin, parchemins empilés sur le lit, trace écrites des rêves de captures de Black qu'elle faisait presque chaque soir.

Une véritable obsession. Quoi de plus normal pour une chasseuse de prime, diraient certains, oui mais voilà, il s'agissait d'un peu plus que ça...

Elle avait fait des recherches, répertorié les activités de la famille de Black, lu les articles de journalistes qui avaient retracé la vie du fugitif et interviewé d'anciens camarades de classe prétendument proches. Elle aussi ils avaient voulu l'interviewer. Elle avait refusé bien entendu.

Sirius Black, le célèbre assassin qui avait ri en faisant une dizaine de morts. Celui qui échappait même aux Aurors et à la Brigade d'Élite du Ministère à tel point que Fudge avait tout simplement fait appel à des chasseurs de prime. Officieusement.

Comment avait-il fait pour mal tourner ? Personne n'était capable de trouver une raison valable. Mais surtout comment avait-il fait pour s'évader d'Azkaban ? Mystère. Et aujourd'hui Miss Wright était de nouveau liée à ce dangereux personnage. Il était bien plus qu'une simple cible. Elle avait commencé à collecter les informations le concernant depuis longtemps, petit à petit sans vraiment y adjoindre un but précis. La jeune femme voulait savoir, comprendre.

Et puis Fudge l'avait contactée, impressionné par les bons résultats que l'agence de chasseurs de prime lui avait communiqués. Robyn avait alors eu une raison officielle de s'intéresser à Black. Et elle comptait bien être la première à le retrouver. Hors de question qu'elle laisse ces imbéciles d'Orson et Miller le malmener avant d'avoir pu avoir la version des faits du principal intéressé.

La sorcière entreprit de débarrasser son lit des parchemins disséminés sur la couverture.

En vérité, sa rencontre avec Sirius Black, n'eut rien à voir avec les douces réminiscences qu'elle avait de lui. Alors qu'elle le cherchait, c'est lui qui vint la trouver.

:::

Quand la sonnerie retentit à deux heures passées du matin, c'est rarement de bon augure. Pourtant Robyn n'aurait su dire si cet événement déclencheur fut néfaste ou non, sûrement un mélange des deux.

Elle se leva et passa devant des coupures de journaux : "AVEZ VOUS VU CE SORCIER ?" "ÉVASION D'UN DANGEREUX CRIMINEL". Tous ne parlaient que de lui. Comme avant lorsqu'ils étaient adolescents à Poudlard et qu'il était toujours au centre des conversations. Bien sûr ce n'était plus le même genre de ragots.

Déjà qu'il avait trahi son meilleur ami et leur bébé, voilà maintenant qu'il s'évadait. Quoi qu'il en soit, la jeune femme passa une robe de chambre et arrangea sa tignasse sombre.

Scrutant par le judas elle ne vit d'abord qu'une masse informe dans la pénombre, mais la lumière qu'elle alluma n'apporta pas plus de détails.

-Qui est ce ? héla-t-elle, sur ses gardes, baguette en main.

Trop de gens louches connaissaient son adresse, ses activités professionnelles attirant toutes sortes de personnes. Les désespérées, les prêtes à tout, les pressées, les fortunés, les dangereuses.

Un instant de silence puis une voix gutturale, affaiblie.

-Robyn il faut que tu m'aides...

Le son de la voix ne lui disait rien mais l'étranger connaissait son nom apparemment.

-C'est Sirius.

Elle se figea derrière la porte, n'osant y croire. Le traître meurtrier notoire sur son perron. La cible qu'elle traquait qui se jetait dans la gueule du loup. Elle ne s'y attendait pas, n'était pas prête. Envisageant de ne pas répondre, Robyn ouvrit tout de même la porte. Leur rencontre était inéluctable, autant ne pas perdre de temps.

Elle aurait tout de même préféré ne pas être en pyjama et surtout pas dans un appartement où son obsession pour lui crevait les yeux.

Devant elle se tenait ce qui ressemblait à un homme, recroquevillé sous une vieille cape usée, une longue chevelure emmêlée et sale. Il releva la tête et elle étouffa une exclamation de surprise et d'horreur. Ce n'était plus le magnifique Apollon dont Robyn se souvenait mais une loque humaine. Sa barbe démesurée incrustée de salissures mangeait un visage si émacié que ses yeux paraissaient enfoncés dans leurs orbites cernées. Des yeux clairs qui la fixaient d'un air si apeuré et désespéré que la sorcière eut un mouvement de recul. Où était passé la fierté, la lueur rieuse ?

Il profita de cet instant pour s'engouffrer dans l'entrée et refermer précipitamment la porte. La chasseuse de prime réalisa l'ampleur de la situation : elle hébergeait un assassin activement recherché alors qu'elle aurait immédiatement dû le mettre hors d'état de nuire !

Incapable de prononcer une onomatopée, Robyn continua de l'observer. Il n'irait pas bien loin de toute façon. Sa maigreur, la déchéance de sa prestance passée, elle ne reconnaissait plus rien. Debout, à présent, il la dominait d'une tête mais sans aucune allure. Sous le choc les larmes vinrent aux yeux de la jeune femme. Elle les essuya avant qu'elles ne s'égarent sur ses joues. Tous ces souvenirs, ces informations, ces titres de gazette défilaient dans son esprit. « Merde » pensa-t-elle, Elle n'avait pas prévu de réagir ainsi.

Comme dans ses rêves, elle avait planifié des bons mots pleins d'esprit et de verve mais rien ne venait.

C'était un miracle qu'il ait pu échapper à qui que ce soit. Comment avait-il bien pu faire ? Il n'aurait pas une seule chance dans un duel de sorciers.

-Robyn n'aie pas peur, je ne te ferais jamais aucun mal. assura-t-il alors que l'expression de son hôte se faisait dure.

Mais au moment où il disait cela le visage du fugitif se décomposa, réalisant l'ironie de ses paroles mal placées. Son haleine fétide atteignit la sorcière en plein visage et elle cessa de s'inquiéter de la sienne, au saut du lit.

Elle souhaitait qu'il s'en aille, sur le champ, et aurait voulu ne jamais avoir ouvert la porte, ne pas avoir entendu la sonnette, ne pas avoir accepté cette affaire. Désormais il lui faisait face, avec ses yeux de chien battu et elle était incapable de le mettre dehors.

Robyn pensait être forte, l'une des meilleures même mais elle était faible face à Sirius. Voilà une bonne leçon d'humilité, bien apprise !

-La salle de bain est en haut à gauche, dit elle, monocorde, en ayant bien conscience qu'elle venait de permettre à un dangereux assassin de séjourner chez elle.

Après l'avoir vu disparaître la jeune femme fit les cent pas dans le salon. Devait-elle écrire à un ami, lui dire de lancer les Aurors s'il ne la voyait pas au travail le lendemain ? Non, c'était une professionnelle, elle savait se défendre. Mais il s'agissait de Black... Etait-elle encore capable de quoi que ce fut ?

Non, jamais Sirius n'userait de la force sur elle... Balivernes ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle croyait ? Il avait tué des dizaine de personnes et vendu son âme au Seigneur des Ténèbres, faisant assassiner son frère de coeur, James Potter.

Folle, elle était folle de l'avoir laissé pénétrer chez elle au lieu de le cueillir sur un lieu neutre, à son avantage. Oh il était malin, il comptait encore sur son charme passé, il avait deviné qu'elle accepterait de lui ouvrir.

Au bout d'une demi heure elle se servit un grand verre de jus de citrouille frais, prépara du thé et du café... S'activer afin de ne pas cogiter. Elle envisagea même de prendre un verre d'alcool pour se calmer mais se ravisa aussitôt. Il fallait garder l'esprit clair, aiguisé comme un sabre.

Comme au bout d'une heure Black n'était toujours pas revenu, la chasseuse alla frapper à la porte de la salle de bain.

-...Si...Sirius, tu es là ? Demanda-t-elle, inquiète.

Au même moment il ouvrit la porte, exposant une salle de bain dévastée. Les bouteilles de gel douche et de shampooing glissaient dans la baignoire, toutes vides visiblement. Les savons étaient réduits de trois quarts et le tube de dentifrice paraissait évidé.

-Tu aurais de l'après shampooing ? demanda-t-il en souriant, passant sa tête à travers l'espace entre la porte et le chambranle.

Humour et désinvolture, comme toujours. C'était surréaliste. Complètement. Invraisemblable et pas même crédible si elle venait à le raconter à quelqu'un.

Robyn haussa les sourcils et lui indiqua le placard.

-Je vais essayer de te trouver des vêtements, d'accord ?

Il était tellement maigre que ça n'allait pas être vraiment compliqué. Elle lui dégota une robe de sorcier unisexe, détendue par le lavage et une cape d'hiver. Après les lui avoir données, la sorcière redescendit sortir toute la nourriture mangeable dans l'instant : pain, confiture, fruits, jus, biscuits, restes de tartes.

Il la rejoignit bientôt, la démarche vacillante : il avait dû prendre trois douches au moins et s'était rasé, sûrement à l'aide du rasoir magique dernier cri que Robyn se rappela avoir payé une somme légèrement exorbitante pour un tel produit.

Le regard de Sirius Black dévorait la nourriture et les boissons. Son interlocutrice lui fit savoir qu'il pouvait se jeter dessus ; ce qu'il fit littéralement.

-Robyn, tu dois m'héberger, juste quelques jours... asséna-t-il alors, la bouche pleine.

Etait-il fou ? Avait-il perdu sa raison à Azkaban ? Ou peut-être...

Merlin ! Elle avait fait tellement de rêves sur leur rencontre qu'elle en avait oublié que la réalité était décevante. Sirius n'était pas l'homme omniscient qu'elle idéalisait. Il ne savait pas qu'elle était chasseuse de prime.

Pire, il ne se douterait jamais qu'elle avait été engagée pour le retrouver.

Si elle le lui disai, il fuirait. Elle devrai donc user de la force pour le retenir. Autant profiter de sa présence volontaire pour lui soutirer des informations sur sa version des faits, avant d'en venir à la violence. En tout cas il continuait de penser comme au lycée, comme si tout le monde était à sa botte.

-Non Sirius, protesta-t-elle, alors en haussant le ton, je ne "dois" pas. Je peux le faire mais rien ne m'y oblige. Regarde-toi, tu ferais peur à un Mangemort ! Tu as tué des gens ! Les bons souvenirs que j'ai de toi ne peuvent effacer cela... pas après un massacre et 13 ans de prison.

Il posa ses yeux sur elle, sans ciller puis hocha la tête laissant échapper un petit rire froid.

-Bien, je n'en attendais pas moins de toi. Tu as toujours adoré croire aux rumeurs et leur donner de l'importance...

-Ose me dire que j'ai eu tort! S'écria-t-elle..

-Depuis quand la presse et des témoignages d'inconnus ont plus de poids que ce que tu sais d'une personne avec qui tu as passé sept ans dans la même classe dont deux ans dans le même lit ?

La respiration de Robyn s'accéléra. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il lui parle de cette époque. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il souille ses souvenirs en y mêlant l'image de ce qu'il était devenu.

Oui, Sirius Black, était son ex petit ami de lycée, le vrai grand amour de sa jeunesse. De retour dans sa vie. Cruel dilemme. Sirius avait toujours su obtenir ce qu'il voulait, une attraction naturelle qu'il exerçait sur les gens. Mais Robyn comptait résister, tant bien que mal.

-Les preuves ne mentent pas. Tu as ri en faisant ces dizaines de victimes, il restait le doigt de Pettigrow !

-Hahaha! Ce cher Peter, toujours plein de ressources...

Elle aurait tellement voulu le croire mais elle n'y arrivait tout simplement pas. Malheureusement elle ne pouvait pas non plus me résoudre à l'arrêter. Pas de cette façon.

-Prends ces provisions et sors de chez moi, ordonna soudain la sorcière.

Il s'exécuta, fourrant dans sa cape tout ce qui pouvait y être mis. Robyn s'était attendu à ce qu'il proteste, se défende, argumente ; mais c'était Sirius, orgueilleux jusqu'au bout. Il se retourna au dernier moment et ajouta d'un ton lugubre :

-Tu devrais savoir que les gens avec qui tu travailles ne te veulent pas que tu bien... Toi aussi, tu es prise pour cible.

Et il disparut dans la nuit.

Tout un chacun l'aurait lynchée pour avoir laissé s'échapper Black. Mais elle avait confiance en ses talents. Elle le retrouverait. Elle ne pouvait juste pas se résoudre à l'amener à Fudge alors qu'il était venu lui demander de l'aide.

Pourquoi ? Alors qu'il était un assassin notoire. Pas parce qu'elle l'avait aimé plus qu'elle ne lui avouerait jamais, mais parce que malgré elle, dans un coin de sa tête, elle avait un doute. Un doute qui grandissait depuis longtemps : quelque chose clochait dans cette histoire. Et c'était pour cela que Robyn tenait tant à avoir la version des faits de Sirius.

Et maintenant qu'elle en avait eu quelques bribes infimes, elle se refusait à croire en sa totale culpabilité. Et puis que signifiait ses dernières paroles ? Une vaine tentative de la faire changer d'avis ? Un peu gros non ?

Robyn Wright était dans la pire situation dans laquelle une chasseuse de prime pouvait se retrouver.

_L'hésitation._

* * *

_A suivre_


End file.
